Supernatural Hunter Council
by Inurayhannah
Summary: Giles is part of the New York Chapter of the Supernatural Hunters Council. He is currently training Buffy and Dawn in getting rid of supernatural things.
1. The Move

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy

Chapter one

It's six-thirty am and the Summers family is on airplane ride for their new home in to New York. "mom

why do we have to move?" Dawn asks. Joyce answers because her job shut down the office in

Sunnydale and she was offered a postilion at their headquarters in New York. Dawn murmurs

something under her breath and Joyce continues on telling Dawn that she would make new friends and

Buffy and their dad were already at the new house and have been since last week. Dawn asks Joyce

why she couldn't just find a new job in Sunnydale. Joyce answers that it was because she has been with

this job ever since Buffy was born. Dawn says OK then pulls out her I pod and listens to it.

Flash to the new house. It's seven am and Buffy and her dad are in the kitchen eating from paper plates.

"So when is mom and Dawn going to get here?" Buffy asks. Hank answers around twelve-thirty this

afternoon and he was going to pick them up. Buffy says OK then asks what happened to Giles. Hank

answers that Giles had an appointment to go to at that time and tells Buffy that she was welcome to

come along. Buffy tells Hank that she would since she had nothing else to do and no friends. Hank

then tells Buffy that she would make lots of new friends once she started school next week. Buffy

says yeah right then goes into the family room and turns the TV onto the SyFy channel. As soon as

Buffy leaves the room the phone rings and Hank answers it "Hi this is the Summer's residence" Hank

says. "Hey it's me Giles, I was wondering how Buffy is doing" Giles says. Hank answers "Still worried

about making new friends, otherwise she was all settled in". Giles tells Hank to tell Buffy that he'd see

her on Wednesday then hangs up, and after telling Buffy what Giles said goes upstairs and gets on his

laptop and starts a mini conference with his job back in Los Angeles California.

Three hours later at ten am Hank comes back down and tells Buffy he was leaving. Buffy says OK

then after turning the TV off she gets in the truck and they head towards the airport. "So are you

moving to New York too ?" Buffy asks. Hank answers that he wasn't but that Joyce and him decided to

let them visit during holiday breaks and summer vacation. Buffy says cool then asks if eventually he

was going to move to New York so she could visit him every weekend. Hank answers he was thinking

about it but at the moment he didn't think so. Buffy says OK then pulls out her headphones and listens

to Carrie Underwood.

After picking up Joyce and Dawn they go to the hardware store before heading home

where Buffy shows dawn her room. "So what color do you want your room?" Buffy asks Dawn. Dawn

takes a couple minutes before answering that she wants it Light red because it's currently her favorite

color and that she planned out where she was going to put all her furniture in her room. Buffy says OK

then asks where exactly the furniture was going go because their ideas might be different. Dawn says

OK then tells Buffy that she wanted her bed on the left wall the bookcase in the right corner, her desk

in the first closet and the dresser in between the two windows. Buffy tells Dawn that her idea was a

great idea. Dawn thanks Buffy then asks when all this was going to be done. Buffy answers that their

dad was staying for the month so he can do the work on their rooms. Dawn says cool then Buffy leaves

and goes to her room and Dawn sits on one of the boxes in her room and thinks about how her life is

changing so quickly. A few seconds later she is startled by the sound of Joyce who comes in and sits

next to her. "Oh hey mom" Dawn says. Joyce says hey back then asks Dawn how she's feeling while

moving the bangs out of her eyes. Dawn answers that she already misses everything back in Sunnydale

but she guessed that she would eventually get used to everything here. Joyce then asks Dawn if she

knew why they were doing this. Dawn answers no then Joyce tells her it was because she was trying to

create a good life for them and that she was trying to do her best. Dawn says OK then after saying I

love you Joyce asks if she's hungry. Dawn answers yes then Joyce tells her to come downstairs and tells

Buffy the same after leaving Dawns room.

It's now eight pm and Buffy and Dawns decided to sleep in Dawns room (It's Thundering and

raining hard outside.). "So you excited to go to school next week" Buffy asks. Dawn answers a little

(after sitting up) then asks if anyone will like her at her new school. Buffy then sits up as well and tells

Dawn that she would make lots of new friends and that they were going to the same school, so if

anyone was mean to her all she had to do was tell mom or I and they would help her out. Dawn says

thank you then after giving Buffy a hug tells her good night (which is returned) then goes to sleep

followed by Buffy a couple seconds later.

A/N: In this story Buffy is in eight grade and Dawn is in sixth grade. I haven't seen Buffy season like

maybe its five or up that Dawn is in so if I got her hair wrong just tell me and I'll fix it (I mean

whatever its' long or short or if she has any bangs). Dont forget to R & R


	2. First Day of School

A/N: As soon as Steve wakes up he begins working on the bathroom and kitchen pipes so they would be fixed by the time Buffy and Dawn got home from school. He only took a break to help with setting up the beds in both rooms and setting Buffy's radio to country music. Unlike in the series Dawn is Buffy's blood sister and like I said before two years younger than Buffy (I'm not sure how much older Buffy is than Dawn in the series, but in this it's as stated above. In this story the country music station is name NY One Oh Seven, even though there is most likely no country music radio stations in new York.

Apparently I wrote this in 2010 and forgot to post it although I don't know why. When I just looked this story only had one chapter. By the way it is next week. If there is any grammar errors or writing errors just put it in the review and i'll have to continue working on that in the next chapters and so on and so forth.

Chapter 2

It's Monday August tenth two-thousand seven and Joyce is at the school dropping Buffy and Dawn

off. Before they get out of the car Joyce tells them to have a good time then gives each of them a kiss

and some lunch money. As soon as they get out of the car Dawn tells Buffy that their mom kissing them

goodbye was kind of embarrassing. Buffy agrees with that and once in the school they go to the

principles office. Meanwhile Oz is across the hall from the office with his friends talking. "So whose

the new girls?" Oz asks Willow and Xander. Willow is the one who answers Oz's question with she

heard that their names were Buffy and Dawn Summers. Oz says OK then asks what grade Dawn was

in. Willow answers that Dawn was the younger one in seventh grade. Oz says OK (hen thinks to

himself that the smaller one is Dawn and not the taller one) then tells Willow that if Buffy was in their

homeroom they should help her if she needs help. A few seconds later Buffy and Dawn come back out

and look for someone to ask for directions. "Hey. They look confused, I'll go help them" Willow says

while watching them from across the hall. Xander and Oz both tell Willow they'd see her in class and

head towards their first period and Willow goes towards Buffy and Dawn. "Hey, I'm Willow" Willow

says once she approaches Buffy and Dawn. "Oh Hi I'm Buffy and this is my sister Dawn, would you

be willing to help us find our first period rooms?" Buffy asks. Willow answers sure then asks for their

schedules. Dawn looks at both of them then tells Buffy that she'd take Dawn to her class first then

theirs since they had the same first period class then hands their schedules back. Buffy says thanks then

Willow asks Buffy where she moved here from. Buffy answers form Sunnydale because of her moms

job. Dawn says cool then when they drop Dawn off at her room they head towards theirs.

"Class I would like you to meet our new student Buffy" Mrs. Fern says. After everyone says hi

she tells Buffy to sit in the only empty seat next to Willow. After Buffy sits down Mrs. Fern starts the

class on the chapter on World War II. At the end of the period she assigns the rest of the chapter and

the review questions for homework before dismissing everyone.

It's seven pm and the Summers are all at the table eating dinner. "So how was your day at

school?" Joyce asks. The first one to answer was Dawn with "It was OK, but I haven't made any

friends yet." Joyce tells her that she would eventually make friends then asks Buffy how her day went.

Buffy answers that it went well and that she made some new friends and they even invited her to a teen

a club on Friday. Both Joyce and Steve tell Buffy that was great and that she could go if she wanted and

then Steve adds that it was on one condition. Buffy says OK then asks what it was. Steve answers that

if Dawn hadn't made any friends by then she would have to take Dawn as well. Buffy looks at Joyce

who agrees with Steve and Buffy mumbles an OK. When dinner is over Buffy and Joyce do the dishes

and Steve and Dawn go up to Dawns room. "You really miss Sunnydale don't you?" Steve asks. Dawn

answers "Yes I do, here I have no friends, I don;t know anyone, there in Sunnydale I knew everyone

and had loads of friends, loads of them." Steve tells Dawn that she would eventually make friends and

would love it here and she'd even get used to the weather. Dawn just says weather in question form.

Steve answers yes, meaning here you will get snow and it will get cold but at least during Christmas

you, Buffy and your mom will be vacationing in California with me. Dawn says yeah right then Steve

makes a deal with Dawn where he would get something she really wanted for her Christmas present

when the time comes. All she had to do was call and tell him. Dawn says OK and Steve gives Dawn a

goodnight kiss before leaving the room and running into Buffy and Joyce as they are coming up the

stairs. "Night Buffy" Steve says. Buffy says Night back then takes a quick shower before going to bed

(She also opened her window to let some air in).

It's eleven pm and Buffy is woken up to the sound of pouring rain after one of her boxes is

knocked over by the wind. After putting the box back in its place Buffy closes the window because it

was getting chilly in the room. Once back in bed she looks around and thinks about how this would be

her room from now on. She knew right now she didn't really know where anything was like in her old

bedroom where she knew where everything was. Also another thing she knew she would miss would be

having her own bathroom, now she would have to share it with Dawn, it wasn't all that bad sharing

with someone, but it was just another thing to get used to. After turning the radio on to her favorite type

of music (Country) she falls back asleep.

Beep, beep, beep. Buffy wakes up to the sound of her alarm going off at six am. After pressing

the snooze button, the clock returns to the radio and Buffy falls back asleep till Steve knocks on her

door. Buffy tells him that she was up and getting dressed. Steve says OK and tells her that Joyce was

downstairs making breakfast and that the bus came at six-fifty. Buffy says OK then after getting

dressed and packing her backpack she heads downstairs to the kitchen followed by Steve and Dawn a

few minutes later. "So you girls ready for your second day at school?" Steve asks. Buffy answers yes

and Dawn mumbles a sure. Steve looks at Dawn who is barely eating her food and asks why she isn't

eating very much. Dawn answers that she was still nervous about school. Steve then moves her hair out

of her face and tells her that today she would make new friends. Dawn says yeah right and Steve leaves

it at that. Once Buffy is done eating Steve hands them both twenty dollars and tells them to have a good

day in school. Once out of the house and halfway to the bus stop Buffy stops in front of Dawn and asks

if she talked to anyone during school yesterday. Dawn answers just a few people and that was it. Buffy

takes her necklace off and puts it on Dawn telling her that it would help her come out of her shell and

make more friends. Dawn looks Down at the necklace and thanks Buffy for letting her borrow it and

asks when she wants it back. Buffy tells Dawn at the end of the day and they begin walking again.

It's three pm and Buffy and Dawn have just gotten off the school bus. Dawn runs all the way

home before Buffy could even talk to her and Willow asks what her problem was. Buffy answers that

she was probably exited to tell mom and dad all about her day. Willow just shrugs her shoulder and

says OK. Meanwhile when Dawn gets in the door Joyce asks Dawn how her day went. Dawn answers

good and that she mad friends. Joyce gives her a hug and tells Dawn that, that was good then Dawn

cuts Joyce off before she could say anymore and tells her about how Buffy let her borrow a necklace

and that she lost it. Joyce then holds Dawn at arms length and tells her that she would find it. Dawn

says OK and when Buffy walks in Dawn runs upstairs to her room and Buffy asks what was up with

Dawn. Joyce answers that she didn't know then asks Buffy how her day went. Buffy answers that it

went well then tells Joyce that she has homework to do. Joyce says OK and as Buffy is heading up the

stairs Steve is coming down so he asks Buffy how her day went Buffy answers that it went well , then

asks him if they could do something as a family one last time this weekend. Steve thinks for a minute

before answering that he would talk to Joyce. Buffy smiles while saying OK then after giving him a

hug before going to her bedroom to do her homework. (Dawns bedroom) Where is Buffy's necklace

Dawn thinks to herself while looking through her backpack. After a few more minutes of rummaging

through her backpack she stops and thinks about up to when she last saw it. OK lets see Buffy gave it

to me this morning, then we got on the bus and I met Selena and we became fast friends after she

commented on my necklace where we compared our schedule and found that we had every single

period together, then we arrive at school and I have it on up till gym and thats when she realized the

sound she, as well as the other girls around her heard, was that of the necklace dropping on the floor.

Dawn slowly sits on her bed and says quietly to herself "Oh no, theres no way it's going to be there

tomorrow, a janitor will surely sweep it up and throw it away without even knowing it's not trash."

After sitting there in shock for a few seconds Dawn gets up and pulls out her homework and works on

it till dinner.

It's now ten pm and Dawn is lying in her bed with the window open and the radio on

thinking to herself. _Why didn't Buffy ask about her necklace did she forget? Maybe I should tell her _

_that I accidentally dropped her necklace on the floor after gym class. I know she'll probably be mad, _

_but at least I'm telling her what happened , instead of leaving her in the dark. I'll tell her as soon as I _

_wake up and get dressed. _After turning the radio off Dawn immediately falls asleep.

A/N: Please review this story.


End file.
